Don't come around here no more!
by Phoenix-torn
Summary: Boredom makes me do stupid things.Song ficbut All dialogue is song lyrics from Tom Petty...hey I think its funny lol


Quick Song-fic but different: I was sitting on the bus thinking about song lyrics, you know that game on "Whose line is it any way?" Well kind of like that but instead of song titles it's lyrics…PS this is probably only funny to about 4 people lol...

Um Disclaimer: I don't own The Characters, they belong to Marvel; I don't own the songs...they're by Tom Petty and the Heartbreaks....so really nobody will find this funny but me...anyway enjoy

Rogue storms out of the Mansion and heads towards the garden. On her heals is Gambit, trying to catch up to her. She walks faster when she notices him. She tries to outrun the Cajun but it's no use. He corners her and crosses his arms in front of his chest. She wasn't going to listen to him this time. She had smelled the perfume on him and this was the last straw. She would not be used. Gambit now stood in front of her.A confused and angered expression graced his face.

"It's alright if you love me, It's alright if you don't," he said trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She glares at him, pleading with her eyes for him to just leave her alone

"I've given up"

He smiles mockingly at her and reaches for her had, "I'm not afraid of you runnin' away honey, I've got this feeling you won't"

"Stop!" she yells pulling away from him, "I've given up on waiting any longer. I've given up on this love getting stronger. Don't come around here no more." She said turning back towards the house. His playboy ways were going to cost him this time. She wouldn't be second best to anyone.

Gambit cut her off. She was acting irrational. Whatever she thought he did had been taken way out of context.

"You say there ain't no use in pretending,"

"Don't come around here no more," she emphasized motioning to herself. Gambit had blown his chances with her. He would NOT be with her again. Gambit looked closely at the fuming southern Belle.

"Your eyes give you away." He could see a hint of hesitation in her eyes. He would have laughed if he wasn't worried about losing the only girl he truly loved. She was being to pig-headed but even in the back of her mind she realized it.

"Don't come around her no more, "she mumbled as she strutted around Remy, stepping through the beautifully manicured flowers.

"Something inside you is feeling like I do," He grabbed her are and pulled her into a kiss. He looked into her angry eyes and could see that this action wasn't going to help his current situation. She pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Don't come around here no more. I don't feel you anymore" How dare he try to pull that after what he had done to her.  
"We said all there is to say?" he asked, confused about why she was so upset

"Breakdown, go ahead, give it to me." Why wouldn't he just confess?

"Whatever you're lookin for…?" If she would just come out tell him why she was upset he would gladly explain himself.

"Breakdown, take me through the night!" She yelled angrily.

"Hey!" he said in realization. She must think that when he was out last night that he…

"Breakdown, go ahead give it to me" She said with her hands on her hips. She wanted an explanation now.

"Don't come around her no more." He mumbled. She's accused of him cheating so many times that he was beginning to grow fonder of the idea.

"Breakdown!"

He stared into her eys, into the depths of her soul, "Honey please don't come around here no more." The warmth in his tone disarmed Rogue. She stared into his eyes and saw sincerity, well as much sincerity that his black and red eyes could show. Suddenly she felt badly about her accusations. There could have been other explanations she just jumped to a conclusion…like she always did when it came to Remy.

"It's alright…" She said trailing off and taking Remy's hand. He looked at her angrily. She'd accused him so many times, how could she be so blind to see how much he loved her.

"Whatever…"

She felt bad. She had hurt him just as much as her stupid paranoia had hurt her.

"it's…"

"don't"

Remy walked away from Rogue. He couldn't deal with her accusations. He couldn't even buy her perfume without her thinking he was with some girl. He thought they were soul-mates but how could he stay in a relationship where he wasn't trusted. Rogue watched him walk up to the steps to the mansion.

"alright…" She sighed wondering what her jealousy had cost her and how she could be so stupid…


End file.
